Just A Click Series
by BlackSheen
Summary: My first stab at a series with various genres and pairings. Sorry if it seems it's more AA than anything, but I love the pairing! Other friendship pairs too, and ideas will be posted if there's any interest. JAC seperate story added.
1. Sheets and Old Oak Mirrors

Hey there! This is my first try at a series, and I would once again like to credit Winter-Rae for inspiring me with her amazing 'To Break Your Fall' series! I'd also like to say thanks to my friend, iheartyou for being superbly fantasmic : ) Please read, review, and reply to this question: Is this a good idea to continue? Pleeaassseee do it if you have the time.

Constructive-crit greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own COTT. Wah!**

**Chapter Name:** Sheets And Old Oak Mirrors

**Pairing(s):** A/A

**Characters:** Archie, Atlanta

**Warnings:** Talk of anorexia? I don't know if that's a warning... but yep. A bit of OOC but please don't care much for that. I'd rather focus on the writing here.

**Author's Note:** This isn't one of my favorite ones. I couldn't really find the right words and I don't think it's very good by my standards. It's a more done idea, but hopefully it's not a generic story. I have many ideas for other chapters, but really not much good if no one reads. Besides my awesome friends of course :) (And sorry if I go a little nuts with the seperators! YAY seperators! Just learned how to use them! Stunned or what? Sigh)

* * *

** Chapter One: Sheets And Old Oak Mirrors**

She woke again, groggy and tired. Most of all though, the shame gurgled familiarly in her body, a pulsing in her veins. The girl almost welcomed the sound and feeling, acknowledging exactly what she was doing to herself. Her emotions, however, were kept in check. If a drop slithered out down the side of the lock, they would undoubtedly break her and her walls once again. The increasingly withering muscle on her legs on body reminded her of the unrelenting pain. But to her, it wasn't muscle. No, it could never be anything but extra. Her legs swung over the side of her bed, still made and relatively tidy. Her body had given up on her just as she had finished running, and collapsing on her bed, she slept a restless sleep, just like so many previous. The cotton folds hadn't comforted her in the least in the nightmares that plagued her. A bitter taste was still on her tongue. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, dim lighting of her room. A blue sheet covered the window, but light still filtered slightly through the cotton. It was dusty and stale in the air, a welcome change to the sudden sourness that was overtaking her life. The door locked securely from the inside. A pile of clothes littered the floor, a rejected trail leading to it. It grasped her attention like it always did. She rose from ehr bed.

Her skinny arms reached for the sheet covering the object hesitantly. Her lip was quivering even as it was clamped onto with her teeth. The manner was resemblant of a human and a cobra. The sheet slid off of it's grand oak frame, it's carved surface lit even int he darkness. The shine of the morror was dazzling and deadly at the same time. A large looking glass, so beautiful and at the same time to the red head, a murderer all in one.

* * *

**Skip the meal**

**Skip the snack**

**Forget how I feel**

**Pick up the slack**

**

* * *

**

Her frame was distorted and mutilated in her eyes, even under the baggy fabric of her clothes. It hung heavily on her bony body and her everything was dulled, it was apparent to anyone. It was suprising event o her that no one had picked up on her new habit. Her old problem. Atlanta knew that once she left the holding cell that was her room, the facade would be triggered. A stretched smirk, a cocky voice, and no one would eb the wiser. She wished that they would. All of the fake things and lies and pretending that made up her life. Or more accurately, her existence.

**Knock Knock.** A rapt knocking on the wooden surface snapped her head up.

" Atlanta? 'Lan, you awake?" a rough voice flowed through the air. Everything seemed to perk up at the sound, her lips even turning up slightly. Everything but the cold surface of the mirror warmed.

* * *

**And then I'm feeling alright**

**But then I'm looking**

**In the looking glass and**

* * *

"I'm good Archie! Whadja want?" her old voice surfaced after having been abandoned. The act went on.

" I was wondering if you wanted to, uh... do something? You know? I'm bored and it's already..." he glanced at his watch as he sighed " 1 in the afternoon! It's not really like you to-"

" I'm GOOD Archie!" she cut him off. Her eyes rolled.

He frowned deeply. Something was up and it was obvious, but Theresa hadn't noticed and suprisingly neither had anyone else. He could get most of them, but not even Odie had picked up on it. She was just so... different these days. Always late, always tired. Sne looked almost sickly, and her mass of training muscles had slowly skimmed away. Atlanta was now the opposite of what she used to be, still as determined as ever to train, to be better, but no longer taking time to include others. She was hollow and fragile. Archie made up his mind. He had to address it, or else risk losing the spunky girl. She was a deteriorating version of her now.

" Sure! A run? I just have to get changed." She shouted past the door. The sheet flew over the glass once again and she scrambled for her clothes.

" Actually... I was thinking we could go to the mall. I need some new clothes." The boy had a hunch and was trying it.

" S-Sure." Her voice faltered. Atlanta just hoped that she could handle all of the mannequins and giggling girls. Hopefully her friend wouldn't hear the rumbling of her stomach when they passed the food court.

Archie had a feeling that he was right.

* * *

The shopping aspect was suspiciously affecting the red head. He watched her, her eyes flicking nervously, her head low, her arms crossed over her chest. Her normal attire had been replaced by a large black sweater and baggy jeans. A peasant hat was covering her vibrant red hair. All of her outlandish, loved qualities were being smothered, all of the things that he adored. He had to be certain though, even with so much evidence staring him in the face. What if he was wrong? What if he hurt her more than helped? 'But she's lost so much weight. She runs all the time, she trains all of the time. Why is she doing it?'

While Archie was deep in thought, Atlanta was watching in longing. A few tall, model-esque girls were cooing compliments to each other near by. They were thin and blonde, seeming like Theresa in pretty, physical ways. Why couldn't she be like that? Previously she had had a lean, boyish body, and now? Now she was getting thinner and she knew it. That was what she wanted; to be thin, and beautiful, and wanted, and adored. To be like girls like Theresa, to have someone like Jay to love her. The group smiled at each other and picked out some more clothes.

Archie looked over at Atlanta and followed her gaze. A few attractive girls were shopping nearby. By the look on her face, this upset her, although he wasn't sure why. But even with the pretty girls to the right of them, his grey eyes were set on the redhead. In all of her pain, she still looked perfect. He came to with a jolt. Did she think otherwise? The boy needed to keep her from that, those lies that she must have been thinking. Her pale green orbs began to shine and he reached out for her. Their hands connected, warmth spread through her arm and penetrated her cold feelings. But she turned her head away in shame. She ran, straight out of the mall, Archie feebly attempting to stop her.

* * *

**Skip the meal**

**Skip the snack**

**Forget how I feel**

**Pick up the slack**

**Another girl to cliche cry**

**Another girl to say 'she died'**

**My reflection's a funhouse mirror**

* * *

She clenched her fists as she ran, her teeth grinded wildly. She wanted the tears to stop. Why wouldn't they stop? Her legs kept pumping until finally, they reached the park. Something told her that that was the right thing.**

* * *

And then I feel alright**

* * *

She swiveled and slid down the splintering bark of the tree. Her fists pushed into the oak and scratched against her skin. She couldn't believe that she had let Archie see her like that! He would think she was a wimp, a baby, weak. A sob pushed through her mouth. It was darkening further, a mist present from the earlier, swirling snow drifts. The park was filing out of people. Atlanta was thankful that she could be left alone in her misery. No one left to look on in pity now, to debate whether or not she was stable. She clenched her eyelids shut.**

* * *

Now all I hear is**

**Now all I hear is**

* * *

Frosty grass crunched and pants were heard. A welcoming voice was now laced in worry. The footsteps rushed forward.

" Atlanta! Thank God! I-I didn't know where you were and-and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you and I'm an idiot and I... I was so worried!" Archie was frantic and relieved.

A few more tears rolled down her red cheeks. The salty warmth stung her face.

" I'm sorry Archie! Y-You probably think I'm a baby and a brat for running off. I wouldn't blame you... I can be better!" She choked out her words sadly as she turned her face.

* * *

**Now all I hear is me**

**Screaming out my tears and**

**No one seems to get that**

**As they all smile**

**They all act gorgeous**

**I punch the walls**

**I never asked for this**

**They're closing in now**

* * *

He suddenly put his hands on her face and trailed his fingers against the salty trails. Archie gently turned her face toward him. She slowly opened her eyes and sniffed. Archie's pale grey eyes were locked onto hers and shone with ferocity. Atlanta couldn't ever remember so many emotions in his eyes before. Sadness. Worry. But she noticed anger most of all. Angry at her.**

* * *

I can feel it**

**There's someone I hope**

**Can come and heal this**

**Shame I hide inside me**

* * *

"Atlanta. 'Lan, you NEVER say that about yourself. Ever. You're the best, most wonderful girl that I've ever known and you saying otherwise is just wrong! If I haven't done enough to make you realize that then I've done something wrong, not you. I loved you before and I don't know why you felt you weren't good enough, but you were and always are. Please, tell me what I can do to make this better. I want to help. I want to knwo where the other you is! PLEASE 'Lan! Please." Archie's words were fluid and full of passion. As she stared into his eyes and felt the warmth of his hands on her face, she gaped. Her mouth was wide open at his proclamation of love, and she knew. She knew that he meant it.

" Archie..." She smiled. He had realized his profession of love and was struggling to maintain eye contact with his reddening face. Atlanta was struggling to maintain her composure, she still didn't want her best friend to see her so emotional. " That's why I love you Archie. You're always there to pull me from my shame. Thank you."

Archie had actually told her what he had wanted to for so long. And now he knew that it wouldn't be requited like he had presumed. His rough hands sunk to her shoulders in relief and he smiled genuinely. It faltered slightly at the bony feel of her body, but soon she'd be back. The girl that he loved would be all back and he couldn't wait. His cheeks pinkened as he leaned in. A soft kiss was planted on her forehead and he shyly drew away. Atlanta seized a chance and cheekily grinned as she kissed him on the lips, relishing the moment when she felt herself again. Maybe her spunky attitude would be back sooner than that. Their blushes settled and interlaced their fingers for the walk home.

* * *

Atlanta woke with a jolt. The darkness began to smother her as it did so many nights before, her raspy breaths not helping. A silvery moonlight escaoed the shade and reflected threateningly off of the antique mirror. This was reminiscent of so many times that she gave in to it. But this time, she knew where to go.

She tiptoed down the hall and whispered past the door. A light knock echoed through the eerily lit hall. Archie answered the door groggily, the picture of adorable fatigue. He perked immediately with worry as he spotted her looking small and sheepish.

" I, um, had a nightmare. Can I-?"

He offered the door open immediately, not even having to hear the rest of her request. She brushed past him smiling tiredly. Atlanta settled into his bed and the boy's familiar scent comforted her. His door was locked and he settled beside her, strong arms wrapping her slowly bulking frame. He kissed her on the forehead and she knew the nightmare was over. Finally, she could become normal again. Atlanta could love and be loved and the old oak mirror would soon be gone. Archie's arm left her side to reach up the wall. She closed her eyes and smiled. His hand found the light switch.

She heard a click and this time, didn't feel the ominous quiet and hurt. Atlanta wasn't afraid of the dark nightmares and mirrors. Now it was really just a click.

* * *

**Now I face the day**

**I sleep the night**

**Remember how I feel**

**I don't have to fight**

**That tired old mirror.****

* * *

**

Hey, another story! This is one of the chapters in the 'Just A Click' series. All of my two fans said that this would be cool to try and continue! I wrote 'Just A Click' on a seperate story and I thought of a whole whack of ideas for this. Read and Review. 


	2. Soap Operas and Foreign Sweets

**Author's Notes:** Hey there. Here's a story. Read. Haha! Well this is another short one shot to add to it, but please read the bottom author's note if you find that it sucks, mm'kay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Class of the Titans. And for the person who came up with the AA battery thingy? I'm pretty sure I didn't make it up, so thanks whoever :)

**Chapter Name: **Soap Operas and Foreign Sweets

**Pairing(s): **A/A

**Characters:** Archie, Atlanta

**Warnings: **No warnings.. I'm a good girl :)

Oh, and the italics are flashback and on the television. I feel so fancy for saying television instead of tv! Simple pleasures my friends.

* * *

**Soap Operas and Foreign Sweets**

It was a beautiful day in New Olympia. It wasn't just one of those days where you thought 'Wow, it's nice out'. It was one amazing day, ethereal to say the least. Someone who was lethargic would be able to feel a burst of energy, enough to explore the adventures of the day. The birds not only sang, but put on a show! They hopped about and sang their little birdy hearts out! It was so sunny and bright that one who was blind would forget their condition and yell 'I'm blind!'. The temperature was perfect and warm. It was dry and humid, windy and still, warm and cool, all according to your preference. The grass was lush even as it was trampled on. It was a special day. It was the first day of summer vacation.

Surely the youthful teenagers would scurry off to the must-be places of the city? Of course they must have found a way to slink out of doing their chores to celebrate this occasion?

Everyone, old, young, and even ancient in the case of the Gods, were taking advantage of this.

Our young heroes especially. The leader Jay, and the lively psychic, Theresa, had a picnic arranged on the soft grass. They were the picture of sweet and shy. The genius, Odie, was even abandoning his station of technology to venture into the sunshine. Herry, the strong one, was teaching him how to toss a football around. ('Herry, there has to be an easier way. A rocket launcher maybe?') Neil... well Neil was being Neil. But instead of squandering his time shopping in the airconditioned mall, he was 'roughing it' in the outdoor market. ('I just caannn't deprive anyone of seeing my tanning body. It'll brighten their little lives!') Last, but not least were the tagteam of the group. As their friends had so affectionately dubbed them, the AA batteries, Archie and Atlanta. They never ran out of energy, and competition seemed to fuel their friendship.

But where were they? They were in the Brownstone house. They weren't there to get their skateboards or having some other momentary lapse in activity. The boy and girl were lying opposite each other on couches, festering slowly away.

Atlanta was staring blankly at the television, flicking through the channels. She held the remote in her left hand and clumsily pressed down on the buttons. Anyone who saw her would be able to tell of her being alive, but her consciousness would be called into question. Archie was lying lazily on the rocking chair, his vision directed at the ceiling. A thin trail of drool was flowing down his chin. His shoulders were pushed up near his ears and his arms were strewn about. His being alive was harder to tell. Atlanta noticed her companion and stifled a giggle as she spoke. She struggled a bit, her ill-used vocal cords straining. Her and Archie had had a shouting competition, otherwise known as an arguement to regular people, in boredom.

" Arch? Arrcchiiee? Archie Archie Archie Archie Arch-" Her whispers broke into barking.

" WHAT?" he roared back. His first mumbles had been unheard by his crush.

" Oh. Are you alive?" Their eyes hadn't left their previous activities.

" Mmmpphh."

She huffed.

" Gods, you are so boring!"

Instead of blurting back a response, his lethargy required him to close his eyes. Archie began to imagine marshmallow bananas dancing into his mouth. He could feel her glaring into his head, but he couldn't open his eyes and get rid of the sweets! One popped in. He imagined the vein popping out of her head. Three popped in. Her face was turning red. Four billion four hundred twenty three million seven hundred forty nine thousand and two shoveled in. 'Hmm.. I wonder if my stomach would explode?' His mind then shifted to an angry Atlanta with her head combusting. Seeing him daydreaming only angered her more.

" This is YOUR fault we're in here! If it wasn't for you being so SLOW-"

" WHAT! _My _fault! If you're gonna blame anyone, blame CRONUS, or YOURSELF! If it wasn't for you overstepping we wouldn't have broken legs right-"

" Like I said, you're too slow!" Truthfully, it hadn't been her fault. In her truth anyways.

" ONE! You went so fast, it was impossible for me NOT to fall and trip you up! TWO! You KNOW my ankle's been bad lately! THREE! I'M SORRY ALREADY!"

His eyes held a look of ferocity while her's seemed to relay a look of remorse. How could she have forgotten? It was an important factor to what made him, him and she had jsut blatantly forgotten. He had actually trusted her to tell her how he felt and this was what she did. Great. It was suprising actually how Archie had opened up to her about it after turning down a series of runs.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_" Hey! Archie, wanna go for a run? Betcha I'll beat you!" She jogged up to him at his door._

_The boy held a look of sadness and shame. Her cheeky grin began to fade._

_" I-uhh... I'd love to beat you, but I have homework?" His grey blue eyes pleaded her to brush it off as she had done before._

_" Arch? Is there something you're not telling me?"_

_" I... I'm sorry, but my ankle's been bad lately. I went to Chiron and he told me not to over exert myself and..." he rambled on until she hushed him._

_" Archie, it's okay! I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that you do have a weakness. I think we all do sometimes. Next time, tell me and we can go to a movie or something instead, okay?" His face held a look of pure joy, and she couldn't help but blush back._

_" I think I'd like that."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Great, now she was going to feel really bad. While she only had one broken leg and was a fast healer, Archie had a bad ankle on one leg and another broken leg. 

" Right... sorry. Remember, I forget sometimes."

They still held each other's gaze.

Something clicked into her head. "Wait, did you just say sorry?" Now, she was plain confused. Since when did he apologize to anyone?

There was a reason why he let more of himself be seen around her. The redhead was his best friend and, no matter how cliche it was, he loved her. His dreamy eyes seemed to want to relay something more to her, but he was holding back. She didn't press the matter. They broke their eye contact and went back to their previous activities, but their actions were now awkward and measured.

"_JE VOUS AIME PIERRE_" (I love you Pierre!) a voice blared from the television.

Their gazes met once again and their laughter babbled through the house. They couldn't help it!

" C'est hilarant! We are so watching this!" (That is hilarious!) She gripped the remote posessively.

His expression distorted into an amusingly confused one. Since when did Atlanta know French?

" Since when do you know French?" He voiced this question.

" I'm French-Canadian dork. Now, let me get back to this soap!"

His indignation played into his voice as he declared, " There's no way. In Heck. That I will watch something I dont understand."

" Oh Archie. Dear, dear Archie," she bowed her head and shook it slowly while he suppressed a blush " Anything other than Barney confuses you already! And... You wanna bet?"

Archie got a wicked look in his eyes and he plotted his attack. Whether she was his crush or not, she wasn't going to get away with saying that OR making him watch something like this! She was entranced by the fast talking foreign, so it was easy enough to take her by suprise. He pounced, growling. There was no mercy now. Careful of their sore limbs he tickled mercilessly, with her screeching the whole time.

" Ar-ARCHIE! I-I swear if you don't st-stop I'll-!" she attempted to threaten him.

" Oh yeah? Do what? Just give me the remote and no one gets a lung burst!" She was panting hard now but still had a deadly grip on the control. She was so stubborn sometimes.

Two minutes later she finally squeaked out a "I-give-up!". Finally! He could watch something good. Something manly. He'd definitely need to make up watching a French soap opera somehow! His fists pumped in the air as he sat next to her. A wide grin was stretching his face but he couldn't help it- when did he ever win against the girl? The girl in question was slowly trying to regain her breath, her hazel eyes closed. His thumb pressed with much vigor, changing and flipping through the channels with an air of triumph. This was the first thing that she saw.

' When he gloats, he really gloats!' her eyes rolled as she noted this. Well then... she'd just have to get him back. How though?

Her brain clicked and she shook her hair out a little, flattened from previous activities. A mischievous glint played into her eyes and she just couldn't help but smile knowingly. If he wasn't going to tell her how he felt, then she was most definitely going to show how she did. There was a reason she was called the hunter! She silently shuffled closer to him, daring to go just a few inches from his face. 'Huh. He still doesn't notice. WELL then.' The redhead studied his profile for a while. His knobbly nose, his ruffle-a-ble (AN: heehee) hair, his emotional eyes... she liked it all. His poetic side seemed to her a bit wimpy, but who could blame her? A warrior and poet wasn't a very common title. But like his other traits, she couldn't help but love it.

Atlanta was going in. Her hands smoothly grabbed both sides of his face, staring hard into his eyes. Her playfulness showed in her own and before he could say anything, she pressed their lips together. Archie's eyebrows were raised but he leaned eagerly into the kiss, a smile melting into her own. He was the picture of awkward love, and she, the picture of confidence. As they kissed, she gently took the remote from his hand, smirking even more than before. He heard a noise, but thought nothing of it, he had a girl right in front of him whom he did not intend to ignore. The teenage boy heard another click and another before finally thinking ' That can't be just a click.'

_"JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ MAIS JE VOUS AIME!" _(I'm sorry but I love you.) A voice blared from the television once again.

_"JE VOUS AIME AUSSI!" _(I love you too.) A second voice yelled and they finally pulled apart.

Archie silently thanked the Gods for highschool french courses. THAT he understood!

"Je suis désolé mais je vous aime, Archie." Atlanta tipped her head up to look him right in his grey blue eyes.

"Je vous aime aussi." He lowered his lids and held her shoulders lovingly.

They embraced again with foreign words of love buzzing in their ears.

* * *

Please don't laugh at me :( I don't really like this chapter because I had to do it over. It was probably my best fanfic ever! And then when I pressed save, it was that darn notice saying 'press refresh'. I did it and then all my work was lost! This is basically just a diluted version of it, and I am so peeved. Basic idea anyways ):(

WOOHOO! A FIC OVER 2000 WORDS! I would like to thank the dancing bananas who sacrificed themselves for this fiction.

Jasmine


	3. Dare Or Dare

**Author's Notes:** I know that I already had this posted but since this was my inspiration (along with Winter-Rae and iheartyou :)) I'd put it under this stort where I wanted it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CotT

**Chapter** **Name:** Dare Or Dare

**Pairing(s):** A/A (It seems like I only write this kind.. oops)

**Characters:** Archie, Atlanta, Theresa (partly)

**Warnings:** No warnings, only awkward teenage moments.

* * *

**Dare Or Dare**

' Oh my Gods, what am I doing?'

Atlanta, the huntress, the youngest, the fearless and brave, was now the weak and scared. How was it possible? She turned and squeezed her eyes closed. Her bottom lip was retracted into mouth, with her freshly brushed teeth clamped down hard. A slight, awkward smile was still somehow present. Having practiced previously in nervousness hadn't eased her nerves any.

" I'm going to KILL Teresa!" she mumbled quickly. Rotating her small frame, she was met with a pair of questioning steel eyes. Just the kind that could spark anything in her. Competitions, humor, passion...

" 'Lanta? Are you..." the owner of the eyes in question trailed off. Archie was quite sure that something was bothering the fiery redhead. Her hands were so tightly fisted that they seemed to be white tennis balls at her hips. His forehead wrinkled in consternation. Usually he was the awkward, nervous one! What was he supposed to say?

The male youth sighed. Her mood wasn't quite stable, not that it usually was. Frankly, he wasn't keen to the idea of his deep crush angry, and at him. How frustrating could one girl be? Archie often pondered this in his free time.

" I-I'm just FINE Archie!" she managed to spurt. He mentally noted that she was turning pink. From anger maybe?

Atlanta grumbled deep inside her throat. She had meant to be angry, but not scare him away! The thought of her intentions made her stumble and wither slightly.

His hand rose to her shoulder in a friendly gesture and rested gingerly on her shoulder. His ego silently inflated at the small success, and deflated appropriately as she wrenched her body away.

Archie's eyes rolled, and as if on cue Atlanta's did. Whether they knew it or not, they really did have a lot of things in common. Especially in their mental and physical behaviour.

Her thoughts snapped back at the center and cause of her sour mood. She just did not DO the whole nervous, embarassed little girl thing. She couldn't!

' That stupid game earlier...'

Teresa, resident psychic and knowing 'love-expert', had suggested a game to pass the time. Innocent and logical enough, seemingly. The boys of which had run off to their own favoured activity.

Neil, had 'luckily' obtained a shopping spree with Tyra Banks, leaving him smug and spouting things like ' Beautiful people deserve each other. So she should feel especially privaleged! At this, Odie drowned his jealousy with milkshakes, and joined by his attractive computer lab partner, Melissa. Herry, being a sweet grandson, wiled away his time helping Granny train Pepe, eating complimentary chili. Jay, had gone on to read some old astrology legends to enjoy his few carefree times. Archie had of course gone to train. Why he always worked so hard, Atlanta mused often, she had no idea. It wasn't as if he would ever be able to beat her, and he knew that. It was admirable though...

The game, was Truth Or Dare, the opportunities, plenty! Of embarassment to be exact. The first half hour was an all out war between both redheads, both sprawled across their beds.

" Atlanta..." Teresa drawled. Her porcelain skin was covered in chocolate sauce and chips from earlier activities. " Trruuuttthhh. Or dare?

She had snorted. Teresa thought that she was so clever in being so suggestive with her questions! Well... Atlanta wasn't falling for it.

" Dare, duh!" she answered haughtily.

That was when she had noticed it. The all knowing twinkle that appeared when the girl was being especially clever. What had she done?

" Well then..." Teresa averted her gaze to the ceiling, fingers on top of her head. She really was the picture of thinking. Atlanta's eyes were comically wide at this behaviour. But still, her mouth set in a defiant scowl.

" Ask Archie out. And don't tell him why, just look at square in the eyes! No telling anyone why after either, only I can do that!" Teresa's mouth was a blur. Sadly, as she had noted, Atlanta was no wussie, so here she was, getting ready to do it.

" A-Archie... um, I-uh, was a-wondering if..." Atlanta was staring at his running sneakers. Teresa had insisted on the dare being carried out as quickly as possible, so here they were, in the park. Archie was glistening in sweat and panting.

His face was now distorted with confusion. 'Archie's' Atlanta never stuttered, especially not with him. But he silently prodded her, curiosity overtaking his logic.

Atlanta was silently freaking out! She was usually so confident and NOW! She couldn't even ask him this one thing! Her stomach churned, her palms were clammy.

A rock from a bush 'happened' to roll into her foot, followed by a strange chirp. It sounded suspiciously like -LOOK UP-.

Their pale eyes met and Atlanta was frightened of all of the new feelings.

" Will you..." she gulped " Go out? With me?" Her voice suddenly got very small.

Atlanta was faltering deeply inside. Why did this suddenly seem so important and serious. When Archie began to stammer, she felt her scowl return with watery eyes. He was secretly wondering if Teresa and everyone were doing this to hurt him. You could never be too careful!

Although she knew that her face showed it, Atlanta prayed that he couldn't notice. Hoped he couldn't see the hope in her eyes or the desperate side of her that was burning. She didn't want to be hurt again.

Archie had recently had a series of girlfriends (whom he had hoped would help him forget his love for Atlanta, he just didn't want to always hurt for her.) She had been jealous, and afraid to admit it. Secretly her heart had ached and she wouldn't have that again. She wasn't going to be weak. Hurting a girl was bad enough, but when he didn't even know it, it hurt all the more.

They were perfect for each other and yearned to know more than friendship.

Atlanta's eyes watered as his stammering broke off into silence and his eyes turned to the ground.

Before she had a chance to run off in shame, he whispered, " Did they put you up to this?"

' Obviously!' the boy thought viciously.

" I-I just want to know! Gods Archie! This is me, and you should know it! I want to know if you feel the same!" her confidence burst out.

He leaned in and murmured, "Of course I do, 'Lannie!"

Her face softened and she smiled at her special nickname. The situation was certainly awkward, but both were melting in relief. His slow advancement shocked her, but his firm gaze and soft, rare, smile assured her.

Archie's pale fingers smoothed her knitted brow, relaxing her outwardly. His soft blue hoodie brushed her cheek and Atlanta had quick reaction, as it lowered.

With Atalanta's speed she filled the space between their lips. The sweetest of moments occured for the two brash teens. The cold blue of his eyes warmed and the fire in hers softened.

" Are we-?" he questioned.

" Yes! I mean, I hope?" she raised her brows.

Archie smiled and nodded.

Their bodies still close, they lowered their lids. A second kiss was imminent. Until...

-Click!-Flash-

" Darn it! Stupid flash!" the 'bush' grumbled.

The new couple peered into the shrub where a familiar girl was fumbling with her camera settings. Teresa was most definitely not the most discreet spy!

Both tapped their feet and crossed their arms. Their eyebrows raised high, they burned hole into her forehead. The redhead was very wide eyed when she looked up.

" Well..." she squeaked " Congrats guys! And uhh... you're never getting this film!"

She fumbled through the trees while Atlanta and Archie blushed. Their hands intertwined and they chuckled, glad for meddling friends.

* * *

Well, that was.. a story! Haha, please review! And I hope that it may measure up to the wonderful stories that I read on here. Hopefully ; 


End file.
